Last Living Souls
by t and o aka to
Summary: When one girl is sent to the Golden Trio's time, she figures out her past. When another girl goes to the maraurder's time, she falls in love. And when one girl meets Tom Riddle, she is destined for death...
1. Spliting up

**Summary: **

**The children of Black and Malfoy reunite. This is their story of finding out who they are. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own anything from Harry Potter except for Tina, Kyla, and Olivia. **

**

* * *

May 14, 2006 **

_The sound of footsteps became louder and louder, while the rain became harsher. The woman came into view of the orphanage. In her bloody hands held three little girls. One was her own baby; the other two were her best friends. Her own baby looked just like her father, except for the eyes. 'Just like Harry' she thought. "Take my baby; keep her safe, her name is Kyla. This one is Olivia Black and that is Tina Black" The woman gave the three babies to the people at the orphanage and ran off crying in pain and sadness._

**July 31, 2006**

Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldemort just yesterday. The world was changed forever. Every witch and wizard was dead; well that is what he thought. Harry then jumped off the cliff to the end of his life.

**July 31, 2019**

"TINA! WAKE UP!" Kyla and Olivia shouted in unison.

"I'm up," Tina mumbled, but she fell asleep again.

Kyla was 5' 7" and the tallest of the group. She had white blonde hair that was bushy and untamable. Olivia was 5' 5" and never shut up. Her hair was black and slick and fell just below her shoulders. Then there was Tina. She was 5'3" and always crazy. She had golden blonde hair that was always frizzy like crazy. Olivia and Tina were fraternal twins. Even though Kyla was the tallest, she was two years younger than Olivia and Tina. The twins were 15, while Kyla was only 13.

"We have packages. I know how you love packages." Olivia whispered.

"THERE ARE PACKAGES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Tina jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs of the orphanage. Tina could never resist the wonderfulness of packages.

As Tina opened the box, there was a letter, it read:

_My sweet darling child, I will never be able to see your face, your smile, or your laughter again. But I want you to know of your past, present, and future. Here are my things that your grandfather gave me before he died. I hope you enjoy them. _

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_

_Mischief Managed_

_Love,_

_Father_

"Man dad seems depressed in this letter." Tina laughed.

She rummaged through the box and found an old stick that was beautifully carved. Also a beautiful silky cloak and a piece of parchment lay in the box next to the stick. Lastly, there was a small mirror with many layers of dust on it.

"Kyla and Olivia, come over here," Tina shouted.

"So you have a stick too. I also got this old newspaper, look," Kyla dropped a torn old piece of paper onto Tina's lap.

"I have a stick too. It was some guys named 'Serious'," Olivia explained.

On the top it said "Teenage Tragedy". There was a boy with a weird scar on his forehead, and a girl jumping onto him. It seemed so familiar, but not at all. Under that was a wanted sign of a man named Sirius Black.

"He looks kind of like me, doesn't he?" Olivia asked.

"And you're proud to look like a raving murderous lunatic?" Kyla laughed.

"Of course," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Wait, it says that he murdered thirteen people with a single _curse_, _curse. _What is with this curse?" Tina questioned.

"Maybe that Serious guy was some sort of wizard dude," Kyla suggested.

"There is no such thing as a wizard Kyla." Olivia said.

"How do you know that?" Kyla shot back.

"Well you or Tina do magic then," Olivia said.

"Fine," Kyla shouted.

"Fine," Olivia yelled back.

While Olivia and Kyla were fighting, Tina was looking through an old book with spells in it. The one that really interested her was the spell _Temps tournant_. The book said:

'Normally when you want to go into the past, you use a time turner. But that can only go hours back in time. But with this spell you can go back years in time. As many as three people can go into the past at the same time. But they will NOT land in the same spot in time. Sometimes they will go into different times. Remember when using your wand, flick then swish. The spell needs perfect concentration. _Temps tournant._'

"So Tina do you want to do some magic?" Kyla asked.

Tina paused. 'What if I transported us into the past? Maybe we could meet our parents!' she thought.

"Ok, but you two need to stand right next to me." Tina said. Olivia and Kyla stood next to her, but very nervous. They grabbed the cloak and piece of parchment. With the 'stick' in Tina's left hand and the mirror in her other hand, she whispered "_Temps tournant_"

The ground below the three girls' feet disappeared. Everything around was washing away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyla slammed onto stone cold floor. She could faintly hear a couple people murmuring. Slowly opening her eyes, Kyla saw that she was in a bathroom, a boy's bathroom.

Kyla brushed the dust off her clothes and looked around. In front of her were two boys. The first boy had bright red hair. The robe he wore looked like a hammy down and had a lion crest on it.

The second boy had untamable black hair. He had glasses that loosely lay on his nose. He also had a robe with a lion crest on it. But the very weird thing about him was that he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. 'Just like the boy in the newspaper' Kyla thought.

"What are you doing in a boy's bathroom," the red head asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am. And who are you?" Kyla said.

"Well I am Ron Weasley. And this is my friend Harry Potter." Ron answered.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Kyla." Kyla said. She didn't know that she sort of offended the two boys.

"Do you know who Harry Potter is?" Ron asked shocked.

"No, but I would like to,"

"You don't know the boy-who-lived?"

"Ron, its ok. Not everyone needs to know who I am."

"I am sorry I don't know Harry, but can you tell me where I am?"

"We are at Hogwarts. Duh," Ron said.

"Oh," Kyla said. She had no idea what Hogwarts was, but she decided not to press the matter.

"Hey Kyla, you dropped your parchment." Harry said.

"Oh thank you," Kyla grabbed the parchment and walked out of the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Olivia thudded onto the ground. She was in some sort of shack. The walls had scratch marks all over. This place had a haunting feel to it.

Olivia was going to look around, but she started hearing growling. It was getting louder and louder. She quickly turned around to see some sort of creature standing behind her.

"AH!" Olivia screamed. Just then a shaggy black dog and a stag appeared behind the creature. The two animals blocked the creature, but the creature bit her arm. Then a rat scurried in front of Olivia and transformed into a boy to try to help her. This was too much for Olivia and she fainted.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

"Is she alright?" a boy asked.

"She will be fine, Sirius. She was just in shock, but she is now a werewolf." a woman answered. Olivia opened her eyes. In front of her were four boys and a nurse. One boy had long black hair that covered his eyes. The second had untamable black hair. One was short and chubby. And the last had sandy blonde hair.

"What did I do?" the sandy hair boy lowered his head in shame.

"Remus, don't get down on yourself. It's not your fault." The boy with the untamable black hair said.

"I guess you're right James." Remus said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tina crashed onto the floor. She looked around. She was in some sort of dungeon. The air was cold, and there was no noise. She picked up her mirror and hid it under her jacket.

A boy walked over to her. He had a robe on. There was a snake crest and a prefect badge on it.

"Are you alright there? My name is Tom Riddle." Tom asked. Tom then helped Tina up.

"Thank you," Tina mumbled.

"Are you new around here? I have never seen you before." Tom asked.

"Yes I am _very_ new,"

"Do you want me to take you to Professor Dippet?"

"Sure,"

Tina followed Tom as he walked into the darkness. Tina didn't know that she was standing next to the man who killed her mother and father.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please Review. Thank you! 

-Moony-Padfoot-and-Prongs31!


	2. Meeting people

Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

"Chamber of Secrets" Tom said to the stone gargoyle. The gargoyle then moved aside and Tom and Tina walked into headmaster dippet's office.

"Hello, what can I do for you Tom?" the headmaster asked.

"Why don't you tell him Tina,"

"Well ok, I was just practicing a spell for class and I believe that I did something wrong because right after I did the spell I vanished and well now I am here," Tina lied.

"Wow, you managed to get into Hogwarts, that is an amazing feet," the headmaster said "I guess I can do nothing but sort you into one of the houses and have you attend school here. I don't believe that the spell was dark arts, right?"

"No it wasn't, thank you sir," Tina mumbled.

"How old are you?" the headmaster asked.

"15," Tina answered. 'Oh god. What am I going to do. I only know one spell and now I am supposed to attend school here,' Tina thought. Just then an old hat was plopped onto her head.

'_Difficult, difficult. Your mother and father were ravenclaws, your gran_d_father was a gryffindor, while the rest of your ancestors were Slytherin. I guess I will put you in _SLYTHERIN!

"Well then, since Tom is in Slytherin too, he will show you too the common room. School hasn't started yet, so tomorrow you can go to Diagon Alley to get everything you need. Goodbye."

"Hey Tina, whats that mirror you have in your jacket?" Tom asked.

"Oh its nothing," Tina replied. She then sprinted ahead of him and went off somewhere, even though she didn't know where.

Finally she went into an old classroom and locked the door before Tom could get in. She grabbed the mirror and looked at herself. She really started missing Olivia and Kyla. Tina had no idea where they were, or what they were doing.

A note dropped off from the back of the mirror. Tina read it slowly.

_If you desire the holder of the other mirror, just shout 'Me parler' and hopefully the holder will come._

Tina just stared at the note. What if Olivia or Kyla was there.

'Me parler" Tina whispered.

"So I was saying, for the next prank, do you think the explosion should be red or gold, or both?" a voice came out of the mirror.

"Both!" came a squeaky little voice.

"Alright, but it 7:00."

"Whats at 7:00?"

"See if someone has FINALLY found the other part of the mirror, just have to look at it and th-" The voice was cut off by a scream.

"Someone is there Wormtail,"

"Oh let me see!"

Just then a face appeared in fron t of the mirror. He had long black hair and pale skin.

"Hello my name is Sirius Black, who do I have the honor of talking too?" Sirius greeted.

Tina remembered that name from somewhere. 'I think I heard Olivia and Kyla seeing him on one of those newpapers. Why did I have to be studying?' Tina thought.

"Erm... Tina Black," she murmered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where am I," Olivia asked.

"The hospital wing dear," Madam Pomfrey replied. "I am afraid to tell you but, well, you are a werewolf,"

"A WHAT!" Olivia screamed as she jumped out of the bed.

"Calm down dear, a fellow student is going through the same thing,"

"A student? Where am I, who are you?" Olivia questioned.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,"

"What the f-

Olivia was cut off though because she heard a noise from far away. It soundedlike some sort of explosion.

"Could you wait here for a moment dear, I have to report something to Mr. Filch." Madam Pomfrey then walked off.

Four boys rush into the hospital wing.

"Is she gone?"one boy asked.

"Erm..." the other boys looked around. "Yeah."

Olivia looked up at them.

"Who are you?"Olivia asked.

"We should be asking you that question,"

"My name is Olivia Black. Yours?" Olivia asked.

They just stared at her.

"What? Is there something wrong with my name?" Olivia frowned.

The shortest boy said, "Are you related to Sirius?"

"You mean Serious Black, that wanted man on that freaky newpaper with moving pictures?"

The boys turned to one of the boys with black long hair and pale skin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyla walked out into a hall, carrying the piece of partchment. She examined it not looking where she was going. Kyla rammed into a boy, about her age. They both fell onto the ground.

"Ouch." Kyla rubbed her head.

"Sorry," the boy helped her up. "I'm Neville, who are you? I haven't seen you around."

"Oh I am Kyla." she smiled. "I am very new around here. You don't happen to know anyone that could help me. I really have no clue where I am."

"Do you want to see the Headmaster?" Neville suggested.

"Alright,"

So along the way to the headmaster's office Kyla and Neville talked all about themselves and anything you could think of.

"Here we are," Neville said.

"Alright, how do I get in?"

"Oh dang, I forgot the password again,"

"Oh thats alright. We can wait here until someone does," Kyla said.

Right after Kyla said that, a person did come.

"Hey Percy," Neville murmered.

"Hello Neville, did you forget the password again?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Lemon Drops,"

The gargoyle in front of the stairs then hopped aside and Kyla and Neville walked up the stairs to the Headmasters office.

Kyla didn't realize that she was standing exactly where her two best friends in the world stood many years ago.

* * *

Please review!

Moony-Padfoot-and-Prongs31!


End file.
